


Yogscast: Out of Time

by Captain_ForsythStories



Series: Yogscast Unlimited [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: someone has travel back in time to kill the yogscast to change the future. can they Stop this new threat and save the timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

New Mistral city, 2036. 

a man and a woman run into a room full of computers. windows line one side of the room. beyond it was a some type of ring, with wires coming off of it. a young person was at the main station, franticly typing away. "Lance, he got Ryan." The girl said as she rush to him. "Have you lock down the Time gate?" The man Dress in a Federation uniform didn't look up from his console. "I'm Half way there, Xena." an explosion echo from down the hall. "Darren, Kelly and Sam, All of them couldn't stop this guy." The Dwarf growl. Readying his energy axe for another fight with this mysterious man. an second explosion rang, louder then the first. "He getting Closer." Xena draw her magic bow while Lance Grab his Phaser. The Noise stop, everyone Stood ready, waiting for the door explode.  
The Celling above them cave in as a man clad in black armour fall down. three people knock by the blast. he look at them. "This is the last line of defence. pathetic." He casually walk to the console. "Cute, you even try to lock me out." he move his hand over the screen and two wires come out, hooking on. soon the lockdown was being undone. "No!" The dwarf yells as he charges toward the Intruder. But was backhanded across the room, breaking some consoles as landed on them. "Verigan, no!" Xena got up and fire her bow. but they ping off the man personal shield. "your weapons are useless on me, owl ranger." the screen change it image to show it had unlock.  
he started the time gate. it whir into life as he set the date. the computer voice repeated it "SETTING DATE TO 2019!" Lance point his gun at him and fired, hitting his console. spark and smoke erupted out of it. "It too late now, You can't stop me." He ran to the gate. The Yogscast will be no more." He said before he entered it Xena chase after him as the Time Gate started to overload. "Sis, It too Risky!" She jump in as the gate Explode behind her. closing it soon after.


	2. Inauguration

Yogstower, Icaria 2019  
Three Weeks after Robots war

"Thank for coming to this inauguration." Xephos Said to everyone around a large conference table, Lomadia was sitting to his right while honeydew was to his left. "Today we welcome a new member to the team." He jester toward the far end where a Humanoid Shark man was standing looking slightly nervous. " Bedgar of Sharkion V, There he is the people Champion." he gave a small wave as everyone look at him, Ridge lend over to Fiona and whisper "It only been a few weeks and he already replacing him." Fiona replied back. "It not like he had a choice, We need to be at full strength."  
"I know but you think he would wait a little longer first." he turn bac to Xephos as he finish his introduction. "Bedgar, you will be training under Honeydew, To show us what you Capable of." Honeydew Cock a smile at this. "don't worry Noob, I go easy on yer." everyone laugh as Bedgar look more Nervous. "I-I won't let you down, sir." Xephos calm everyone down. "Now on today events, there is grow number of robbery's by the group name the Hat Films Crew, They broke into yoglabs in Terrovale last night." He turn to Lalna, Sips and Rythian. "I want you three to track them down." The nodded and where about to get up when an alarm went off. he turn the holoprojector on. Nanosounds appear. "Report, Nano?" she look like she was dodging lasers. "We under attack at Ruin of mistral city. We was responding to unusual Energy signature." She dodge another blast, she fire her Flux power at whatever it was. "My powers have no effect on him, Need backup Asap." then a blast hit her in the chest and her screen goes black.  
"Nano, NANO!" he look at everyone. "This a Code 1, Everyone to Mistral!" Everyone rush to the teleporter. Honeydew Called to Bedgar. "that mean you too, Laddie." once everyone is on the Teleporter, they transported to the Area.


	3. Plz Nerf

Mistral city ruins. 

Zoey was knock back as a large bit of Rubble hit her, sending her across the ruins. Nano Look on in horror. "Zylus, fall back and regroup!" He nodded as he kept firing his golden gun at the Black armour clad man. the bullet bounce off him as he walk up to the Frogian. "How your win rate now." He Punch Zylus in to the ground and continue to do so till he was Bloody and mess up. He raise both his arm high to deliver a killing blow when Nano Blasted him with her Flux. he crash into a wall, Nano fire the roof above him causing it to collapse down, Covering him. thinking it over, Nano was about to turn back to help Zylus. when Rocks started to move. the Armour man Rose up looking unscathed by the attack. "Is that the best you got?" he jump up and smack Nano out of the air into ground.  
"is this the mighty Yogscast of History!" He pick up Nano by the neck. "It a Pity you Yogscast die so easy or otherwise I might have a sence of satisfaction." he was about to kill Nano.  
"don't worry, You have plenty of time to find it." he turn to see Xephos, Lomadia, Honeydew and all the other round him. "Stand down or else!" he said. The Man Laugh loudly at them, Sips and duncan gave each other looks. "How Long I have waited for this day, to stand in front of the Galaxy Most powerful Team-. he Stare at Xephos, blood lust in his eyes. "-And to kill them were they stand." he drop Nano onto the floor. then Step on her Arm, Breaking it. Nano Scream in pain.  
"NO!" Lalna Lunged at the man but was knock back into Sips. Rythian Put a Barrier around him, The man phase through it and crush the Endermage hand, tossing him away. Lomadia flew into the air, her wing spread out above the sun as she Swoop down with her sword and Swung at him. he block, he try to grab the owl Knight sword but she kept her distant. Xephos Fire his energy pistol while Honeydew charge at him with is Axe. he kick the dwarf back as he grab Lomadia leg and Slam her into a wall. She went through it and hit another. Xephos pulled out his plasma cannon and aim it at the man. "Eat Shit!" Pulling the trigger, a ball of plasma hurtle toward the man, hitting him causing a huge explosion. a large smoking crater was left. Everyone got up, Lalna went to Nano aid. Xephos look down the crater as the smoke clear, the man was still standing.  
What is this guy? He thought, He look up at the yogs. "you can not kill me, I am a god!" A portal open behind him, Xena Shot out of it and Sucker punch the man in the face, causing him to fall back. "Miss me, Asshole." she clobber him again, pushing him into the dirt. he grab her fist, holding it meter from his face. "Not really." He headbutted her then Kick her off of him. She stagger back but held her ground. She dodge his punches and Swept his legs, but jump back up and Uppercut her in the stomach. she drop to ground. in pain as he tower over her. Xephos Rush to Lalna who's checking Nano pulse. "Lal, Scan him for weakness." Lalna Look at the man his battle suit scan him. "His suit is made of unknown Metal, But his shield is the same as Strife Solutions make." that gave Xephos an idea.  
"Does your gun fire red matter energy?" Lalna look shock by that. "But it too Dangerous." they look back as the other fight the man. "What choice do we have." the scientist sigh and Switch his gun to red matter mode. "Clear the area!" he shouted to the others. He fire a dark red and black beam at the man back, He Cried As his Shield Dissipate and his armour melt slight due to it. "Lucky shot, but it won't happen next time." he shot up into the air and flew away, leaving the team to recover. Xena sat up, rubbing her head as a hand appear. she look up to see Lomadia. "You fought well knight, but I don't believe I seen you before?" Xephos walk up to them. "Who are you?" he asked, She look at him and said "My name is Xena and I come from the future to save you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here some thing about my universe of the Yogscast. I'm trying like a superhero team, like Justice league or the Avengers, Everyone has some type of power or skill. Like:   
-Nanosounds who Use Flux Power to fight (think captain Marvel.)   
-Lomadia powers is Flight, speed. She also got Wings like Hawkgirl.   
-Lalna wear a power suit like Iron man. but a less advance one.  
-Rythian Powers is Ender magic Like Doctor Strange but it work like a Green lantern. ( Make shapes and Stuff.)
> 
> I like the Idea of Hat Film being a criminal gang, If you seen Hat Corp you know why. 
> 
> Ben and Zylus being Aliens is excuse to use their Gmod Skins, as well as to the joke about Zylus sounding like Kermit.
> 
> if there any thing else you want to know let me know. I plan to expand the universe in the future.


	4. in the beginning

Yogstower  
some time after the Battle.

Xena never felt so nervous since her high school prom, now she Sat at the Confreres Table as most of her childhood Heroes stare at her with judging eyes. "ok, from the beginning, who is he?" Xephos lend on the table. Xena took deep breath. "his Name is Dave the destroyer." Everyone Look confused. "His name is Dave? That stupid." Lalna said. Sips chuckle in agreement. Fiona elbow him to be quiet. "he the most fear warrior in late 20th century." She pull out a padd and hologram of Dave appear, showing him Destroying Planets and Killing many different Aliens races. "The Yogscast, My one try to stop him from using the Time gate." an image of said gate appear, Duncan shifted in his seat. "he want to use it to come to this time and kill the Yogscast, your one." Ridge scoff causing Everyone to look. "why should we believe you, for all we know your working with him!" He growl at her, Xena Just glare back at him. "He killed many of my Friends. one by one they fell, Even as we try to stop him." She broke into tears, Lomadia went over to comfort her. "I believe you, we all do." Xephos told. "if he think he can kill all of us, they we make sure to prove him wrong." He stood up. "We show him that Yogscast don't back down not now or ever." Everyone cheered. "Lal, work on making red matter weapons for us." Lalna had a huge grin on his face. "Alright." he rush off to the labs, "Fiona, get the Templar here to assist us." She ran to teleporter. then an alert came on the holo screen. it show Dave attacking Icaria." Xephos turn to the rest. "Battle station team." the rest got ready to fight again. Xena walk up to Xephos. "he only doing this to draw you out, it a trap. he place a hand on her should and smile. " Our main priority is defend the civilians and that what we are going to do." he walk to the teleport with the other, Xena join them. they were zap to the city.


	5. Showdown

Icaria city centre. 

"Fall Back!" a Templar captain Shouted to his men as a tank flew over head, crashing into a near by building. People running in terror as Dave destroyed more tanks. "Come on Yogscast, see Icaria Fall like Mistral." Airship loom over head. They turn their Guns towards Dave, they let loose a hailstorm of fire as the ground was bombard below. Then an laser beam cut through the hull of one of them as Dave Flew up, He blasted the Bridge into pieces. "You army stand no chance, Xephos. so make peace with your god and face me!"   
"the last time someone acted like this, He was pale and Love sand." Lomadia slam Dave into ground and honeydew Sung His axe at him, tossing him in the air. Rythian made two large boxes ether side of him and Crush Dave between them. Dave Broke out and try to shot Rythian, but Xephos Flung his sword at him making him miss. the sword return to his hand. "He ended up dying." Dave smile once more. "Not bad, heroes. My turn." He Ram into Rythian then spun him around and threw him to Lomadia. who caught him, Dave use it to Punch her. Causing them to crash into a building.  
Sips battle Suit pulled out it build in should mini gun and fire at Dave. Bedgar launch his Harpoon as well. Dave Grab one and threw it back, hit sips minigun destroying it. Xena Charge at him, Pushing him into the side of a building. She gave a beat down on him. Honeydew Rush to help Lomadia and Rythian. "Are yer alright?" the owl Knight Weakly got up. "I'm fine, but Rythian is out cold." She pick up her sword. "Get him to safety." She flew off at high speed. The Old dwarf chuckle to him self. "Never give up that one."   
Sips Fire Missiles at Dave, they did barely no damage to him. Dave return fire knocking out the suit jetpack. Sips fell to the ground with load Crash. Bedgar try to Tackle him. "Your brave, Sharkian, But also foolish." He break Bedgar arm. "I shall enjoy destroying you home planet again." Bedgar fell unconscious, Dave Drop him. "Oi stupid name!" he turn around only to be blasted in the face by a red matter beam. Lalna, Zoey and Fiona Fire a barrage of laser fire at Dave, Forcing him to the ground. "His shield is down, Attack now!" he yell to Xena, who quickly Rush to do so. Nilesy gave Xephos one of the red Matter gun. "Nilesy, Glad you can join." Xephos joked. "hey when someone hurt my family, I will be happy to get some payback. Xena Got ready to Strike Dave when he Stop the sword with his hands.   
"ack, you think that will take me down." he Knock her off of him. "I am Dave the Destroyer, The conqueror of The Ruby Galaxy, annihilator of ninth Feet, I can't be kil-" He look down to See Xena Sword through his chest. She had a death stare. "That For My Friends, You Basted." Dave fell to his knees, then on his back looking up. "I-I was so close..." he was dead. Xena collapse Lomadia swoop down to her and caught her. the others gather around.


	6. The end?

Yogstower   
some time later

Xena slowly open her eyes from the Light from the window, She look around and found that she was in sickbay. Nanosounds and Zylus were lying on the two medical Beds. while Rythian was being check over. Bedgar had arm cast and was outside on the balcony over looking the city. "Your Finally Awake." she turn to see Xephos and Lomadia walking in. "What happen, did we-" she try to sit up but Stop due to the pain. Xephos push her back on the bed. "Easy Now, yes we won, Dave is dead, thank to you." She smile, Lomadia handed her sword. "we took care of it while you were out." She told.  
"We had to keep Lalna from breaking it to see what it made of." he joked, Xena look back at the others. "How are they?" she asked. "they pull through, we all will." then the tannoy came on calling for Xephos to the Command centre. "Sorry, Lom will you stay with her?" she nodded and he left the room. "so what will you do now?" Xena thought for moment. "Try to get back to my time, My team are probably looking for me."   
"You can stay here till they find you." Lomadia walk out and Xena stare out to where Bedgar was. she notice that something was wrong. But chose to ask him later. 

Command centre 

Xephos walk out the lift as the door open, he saw Fiona and Lalna at the main computer. "What wrong?" seeing the worry on their faces. "We scan Dave tech and found this." He put up a image of symbol, Xephos eyes widened. "Is that the mark of israphel?" the memories of the first encounter and nearly losing Lomadia at his hands. "inform skyhold prison that will be visiting." he turn and angrily walk to the transporter. "Why?" Fiona ask as she and Lalna look puzzled. "I got to see an Old friend." he disappeared in a flash. 

yoglabs Vault, Somewhere.

"That the last one, Mr Ridgedog." the templar guard said, they watch the large vault door close. "but are sure we should be reverse engineering this tech." a man in a lab coat walk next to ridge. "I mean after all, it was use to kill you." Ridge just hummed. "There a storm coming Mr Hector." he turn and walk away. "and I want to make sure I survive it." the lift door shut behind him.

End for now.

**Author's Note:**

> for those wondering, Yogscast: A new threat is on hold due to a certain event with yogscast. so I'm start a new one. hope your ok with that.  
also I try not to take forever with this one.


End file.
